


Sleep & Cereal

by pinkhearteu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Gay, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, One Shot, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhearteu/pseuds/pinkhearteu
Summary: College is stressing Mark out and all he wants to do his sleep, but he forgot that he has a needy boyfriend who likes cereal a little too much.





	Sleep & Cereal

Mark had been finding it impossible to get a good night's sleep these days. College had been riding him hard, and even though most people told him that things would get easier after his first year, he didn't think that was the case as his second year mainly consisted of finishing essays at the ass crack of dawn and submitting unfinished projects.  
  
That's why he was looking forward to tonight.  
  
Tonight, was the first night since he had started his second year, that all his projects and homework had been completed and submitted, and he had managed to squeeze in sometime to do some actual studying.  
  
Only satan himself could stop him from getting his full eight hours of sleep.  
  
However, speaking of the devil, it turned out that satan would end up keeping him from his sleep. That person would be, his high school boyfriend of five years, Lee Donghyuck.  
  
Donghyuck was someone who no one thought Mark would end up with.  
  
He was loud, slightly obnoxious, a little arrogant, and what most people would describe as- really annoying.  
  
And honestly, that was how Mark saw him at first too; he would try to stay away from the boy and avoid him even though they were in the same friend circle. That was until, he was able to see what a big heart the other boy had, and how he always tried to care for his friends in his own way and only seemed annoying because he just wanted you to get to notice him.  
  
The first time Donghyuck smiled for him, and really smiled, not the fake ones he did that were followed by a loud laugh, Mark's heart melted and his breath was taken away. He was just so beautiful, and that was when the Canadian boy knew he was gone for him.  
  
But all that love was forgotten when he was rudely shoved and woken up with a , "Psst ! Psst ! Mark!"  
  
Still, he tried his luck and continued to pretend to be asleep in hopes that his boyfriend would leave him be. But this was Lee Donghyuck we were talking about.  
  
The boy continued his abuse by poking and prodding at Mark's ribs, "Mark ! You oversized noodle, wake up! Yah!"  
  
"Ugh.." Mark gave up his attempt at pretending to be asleep and sat up in his bed. He looked at Donghyuck, who had a frown on his pretty face and groaned, "What do you want, now?"  
  
The boy proceeded to smile at him toothily, "Let's eat some cereal!"  
  
Mark looked at him, "what?"  
  
Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "yah ! Are you slow or something?" He grabbed Mark's hand and with whatever strength his tiny body possesses, dragged him to the kitchen counter.  
  
Mark watched in amazement as his boyfriend went around the counter to pick up two bowls and put milk in them ( yes he also puts milk before cereal, the heathen). Donghyuck set them on the counter and pick up a box of honey and almond cornflakes before looking at his boyfriend, who did not look happy in the least.  
  
Donghyuck looked at him in anticipation, "So what are you waiting for? Eat!"  
  
Mark stared at him in disbelief, "You woke me up in the middle of the night, knowing that I have class tomorrow and a limited number of hours that I can sleep, so that I can eat cereal with you? You're kidding me right?" He couldn't help but snap.  
  
Donghyuck pouted and looked at him with puppy eyes, "Yeah, so?"  
  
Mark got up and started to walk back to his room, too tired and mad at the other boy to even say anything.  
  
But before he could leave, Donghyuck clutched at the sleeve of his long shirt, when Mark looked back at him, no matter how mad he was, he couldn't help but internally coo at how cute ad small his boyfriend looked in his oversized hoodie, pouting at him with those heart shaped lips.  
  
The smaller of the two looked down and folded his arms, making him look tinier, "It's just... you're so busy lately and our schedules never match... I haven't gotten to sped any time with you."  
  
He looked up, "I missed you."  
  
Mark forgot all about his anger as he sat down and grabbed Donghyuck to put him on his lap, he cooed, " Awww, my baby missed me, is that it?"  
  
Donghyuck whined at him, "Don't make fun of me!"

Mark suppressed his laughter, "I'm not, but you're my baby. If you wanted to spend time with me you could have just said so, instead of luring me into the kitchen to eat cereal. I missed you too." He said softly.  
  
His boyfriend just fumbled with the strings of his hoodie, "But I know you're really tired, you should just go to sleep."  
  
Mark smiled at him softly before picking his boyfriend up, who squeaked in a way that was totally manly and dumping him on his bed.  
  
He then lay down next to Donghyuck and faced him so that they could look at each other's faces. Mark smiled, "We can just cuddle."  
  
Donghyuck shrugged like he wasn't just begging and whining for Mark to spend time with him, "Whatever." He put his head on Mark's chest and wrapped his arm around the other's waist. Mark put his arm around Donghyuck's hips.  
  
They fit together like pieces of a puzzle. A mess of limbs that looked like one.  
  
Donghyuck listened to Mark's soothing heartbeat, and felt himself drifting off, "I love you."  
  
Mark mumbled something faintly above him which in his sleep-riddled state he made out to be "Olive juice too."  
  
Huh, he must be dreaming about doing the groceries.  
  
Needless to say, it was a nice nap.  
  
..  
  
The next morning a furious TY Track yelled from their kitchen, "WHO LEFT SOGGY CEREAL HERE? THERE ARE ANTS EVERYWHERE!"  
  
Except this time, pretending to be asleep worked for Mark and Donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first markhyuck fic (or nct fic and kpop fic in general) so tell me how i did pls  
> .  
> my twt is @hearteupink and my ig is @pinkhearteu
> 
> cc me or tellynom me on @pinkhearteu im a sucker for prompts and love !!


End file.
